As the proliferation of mobile devices continues to increase, they are being used for a larger variety of applications. Additionally, mobile devices such as smartphones are utilizing more and more complex functionality. Such increases in processing may increase power consumption, which can adversely affect the user experience in power limited situations such as when a battery is the power source for the device.